The Moon
by Sir Tenoh
Summary: Alex una R1 en cirugía llega aun gran hospital con el gran sueño de convertirse en cirujana, pero no sebe en ese hospital no solo cumplirá su sueño profesional , también conocerá su razón de vida teniendo que atravesar por mas de un obstáculo para llegar a ser feliz con una hermosa Enfermera . Le esperan muchas sorpresas a Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Un conejo en la luna?

Cap. 1

Hola, mi nombre es Alex … hoy es mi primer día en la residencia de cirugía, tengo 28 años, pero para variar un poco me he quedado dormida en mi primer día en el Hospital más importante de la capital, ahora voy corriendo entre el tráfico, no conozco a los doctores que me enseñaran como ser una cirujana , ni a mis compañeros de curso, ni el hospital ni el personal, solo llegue hace unos días , busque un departamento barato, no muy lejos del hospital para evitar la fatiga del transporte público, pero si es algo de tiempo a pie, eso es todo lo que conozco en esta gran ciudad, el aeropuerto, el hotel donde me quede mis dos primeras noches, mi departamento y a la anciana que vive en el departamento de al lado, es todo y hoy justamente hoy me he levantado con el tiempo justo para llegar, tome una ducha rápida un poco de café que había preparado en la noche, mi portafolio y mi bata.

Es enorme el hospital, pero no es difícil encontrar la sala de conferencia donde es la bienvenida, me siento hasta atrás para que no destaque mi desalineada apariencia, fue la ceremonia más aburrida a la que he asistido, ni siquiera el entierro del tercer gato de mi hermano fue tan aburrido. Nos dividieron por grupos de 3 , no somos muchos aspirantes, mis compañeros son una chica de tez morena, cabellos negros y muy largos, de nombre Jess, todo lo contrario a mí de tez pálida y un corte mas cómodo, el tercer miembro es un chico bajo de tez clara y cabellos rubios, él se llama Israel; ambos parecen agradables.

Comienza el día, nuestro doctor adscrito el Dr. Gutiérrez es un hombre de edad media, de cuerpo robusto, tez morena y negros cabellos, parece algo estricto aun que los rumores dicen todo lo contrario, empezamos las rondas, por fin todo eso que había estado esperando desde que entre a la facultad estaba a punto de iniciar, son ya los últimos años después poder trabajar TuT ….. Pero oh! Sorpresa, solo me han puesto a hacer mucho papeleo, expedientes, curaciones sencillas, consulta externa he ir por café.

Iba por el tercer café del día, cuando entra el turno de la tarde y sin querer he chocado con una chica y me he derramado el café encima.

-Lo siento no me fije por donde iba, me concentre en lo que llevaba en manos-

\- No te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa, déjame ayúdate ¿a dónde vas?-

-(sonrojada) al tercer piso, cirugía-

\- Que bien voy para allá también, no te había visto antes, ¿Eres nueva?-

\- Si hoy es mi primer día, soy R1 de cirugía –

\- Felicidades y bienvenida pues yo soy enfermera –

Llegamos al cubículo donde tenía que entregar los cafés que me pidió el Dr. Gutiérrez para la jefa de enfermeras y otros dos cirujanos, a ellos aún no los conozco, me entrego los cafés que llevaba , me regalo una sonrisa hermosa, giro para entregar los cafés y cuando volteo para preguntar su nombre, ella había desaparecido, era la enfermera más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y de verdad había vito muchas, yo he visitado hospitales desde que tengo memoria, por el trabajo de mi madre (enfermera) y nunca había visto tal belleza, una piel tan suave y blanca como la parcela, unos labios grandes carnosos y rosados con una sonrisa preciosa, una nariz redondita y respingada, unas mejillas grandes con un poco de rubor, unos ojos profundamente azules, quería verlos más pero no quería incomodarla o que se sintiese observada, una mirada tierna pero segura, cabellos negros, atados como lo pide el hospital, un uniforme impecable, unas manos pequeñas, pero muy lindas y un aroma inolvidable.

Tengo que saber su nombre! Tengo que volver a verla!, me repetía constantemente mientras transcurría la tarde, lamentablemente solo había un cambio de turno al día, solo la vía a lo lejos marcharse y yo me quedaba imaginando aquella sonrisa y esos ojos que te miraban como si pudieran ver tu alma, fue la noche más larga de toda mi vida, entre la intriga de aquella misteriosa enfermera y los encargos absurdos del adscrito solo rogaba que terminara, la noche paso sin más, sin entrar al quirófano, preparando cafés, y con tareas para llevar a casa. Al llegar las 6 de las mañana el doctor nos dejó ir a casa, para dormir, comer y hacer las tareas que ya había encargado, dejando muy en claro que nos quería devuelta a la una de la tarde, solo llegue a mi pequeño y vacío departamento, tan solo había un colchón, una estufa y mi computadora, realice los deberes, y dormí un poco ya que ese día tendríamos el turno de la tarde y descasaríamos la noche.

Esta vez no me quede dormida, logre despertar a una hora prudente, ducharme, comer un poco de comida china que pase a compran de camino a casa, y volví al hospital.

Al llegar y empezar a atender a los pacientes, la vi…. Ahí estaba preparando los medicamentos que tenía que administrar, me acerque y salude

-Hola, como esta señorita?-,

-Dr.! Buen día, bien gracias y usted?

\- ( (o..o) Dr.?) Bien algo cansada pero bien-

\- ((o..O) cansada?) Oh! Ya veo, si, las guardias son pesadas y más si son las primeras que realiza-

\- Si me está costando un poco...-

-Drs. Reunión en el cubículo- grito el Dr. Adscrito

\- lo siento tengo que irme-

-hasta luego Dra. Que tenga buena guardia-

Al alejarme pude notar como su rostro dibujaba esa hermosa sonrisa que posee, la tarde trascurrió sin más, con el mismo pleito de la guardia anterior y los cafés a las mismas horas, solo que algo cambio, a la hora de salida y cambio de turno, la volví a ver

-Hey! Mucho trabajo?- pregunte

\- Si , me ha tocado realizar el censo de los ingresos y altas del día-

\- mmm… y le falta mucho señorita?-

\- No tanto, pero le agradecería un café-

No lo oí dos veces, guiñido un ojo y baje por un par de cafés, subí lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible, cuando llegue ella estaba entregando el censo a la enfermera del turno de la noche, ya que termino me recibió el café y me dijo

-Nos vamos?- con esa sonrisa y esa deslumbrante mirada que me erizaba la piel. Tomo mi brazo y bajamos por las escaleras, llegamos a las afueras del hospital y nos sentamos en una jardinera a terminar el café, platicamos un poco y justo cuando pregunte su nombre, se escuchó una voz atrás de mí

-Amor, podemos hablar…- voltee y era la figura de una mujer que pedía habla con la linda enfermera, ella torció la boca, hizo ojitos de huevo y me dijo

-platiquemos otro día- dijo-me beso la mejilla y se dirigió a la enigmática mujer, se despido con un corto: Buenas noches doctora-

\- Llámame Alex- y aquella mujer de los ojos azules, tal como el conejo de la luna llena que esta sobre mí, se fue…


	2. Capitulo 2 EL conejo sale de la Luna

Capítulo 2

El conejo sale de la luna

Vi cómo se alejaban, sentí un vacío en el pecho cuando, la llamo amor y se la llevo interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, me levante, tome mi café y me fui a mi departamento, caminando lento por las transitadas calles, pensando y tomando mi café.

Al día siguiente tenía que entrar de guardia, no había dormido nada , no podía dejar de pensar en cómo me miraban eso ojos azules, la forma de sus labios al articulan cada palabra, como sonreía y ese vacío que me dejo al ir se con esa mujer, no puedo olvidar como llego , con una cara seria pero con cierta tranquilidad era alta morena y con una larga melena negra, no se la llevo de la mano, pero aun así se la había llevado, pero porque estoy diciendo? Por qué me causa tanto desagrado que se la haya llevado ¿ que la haya llamado amor?. Deje de cuestionarme entre a la ducha, me puse el uniforme tome mi taza de café y me dirigí al hospital, Salí caminando pensando por las mismas calles que había recorrido la noche anterior pensando en que hubiese pasado si no se hubiese marcado, aun intrigándome su nombre, y su relación con aquella que se la llevo.

Llegue al hospital, dios ¡! Ya sabía que sería así pero al menos esperaba entrar a una cirugía de vez en cuando si quiera a ver, y no solo realizar papeleo y tareas sobre pacientes hipotético, trayendo cafés y contestando llamadas, pero al parecer hoy será algo diferente, requieren personal en urgencias, a ocurrido un trágico accidente ocurrió un atentado en una empresa de publicidad , un edificio de unos 30 pisos, los noticieros dicen ser un acto de terrorismo, colocaron en distintos puntos del estacionamiento del edifico carros bomba y este se fracturo y empezó a incendiase, hay mucho alboroto, enfermeras, doctores y demás personal corriendo por pasillos preparan camillas, equipos , medicamentos y espacios para recibir a los heridos puesto que somos el hospital más cercano recibiremos a los pacientes de urgencia y los de más serán divididos entre nosotros y el resto d hospitales de la ciudad.

Llevaron a algunos residentes en ambulancias para ayudar a los paramédicos a detectar la urgencias y traerlas de inmediato; el Dr. Gutiérrez envió a Jess e Isra y me dejo a mí en el hospital, no sé qué tan bueno o que tan malo sea eso y pues bien no son ni las 10 de la mañana y ya es un caos el hospital, empiezan a llegar los heridos , dios nunca había visto tanta sangre, entre los que cayeron con la fractura del edifico y los quemados de la explosión pintaba el ambiente de rojo, fracturas, heridas, gritos, desesperación, lágrimas y mucho trabajo.

Me dirigía a la entrada de las ambulancias donde recibiría a uno de los tantos pacientes que me tocaría atender ese día por fin algo que no fuese papeleo, llegó la ambulancia, era una mujer de 27 años de edad una de las recepcionista con heridas en el los brazos y cristales incrustado, y otra más grande de unos 43años de edad, con un gran trozo de una de las puertas de cristal en el área abdominal eso era una cirugía segura, inmediatamente llame al cirujano para que fuera llevada a quirófano, creí que entraría a cirugía con ella, pero no, por cómo estaba la situación , fui enviada a realizar curaciones y retirar cristales aun gripo de niños que fueron a visitar la empresa para un proyecto escolar y a todo el personal que iban acompañando y proporcionando los datos de los que estaban más graves, los niños no tenían lesiones graves, pero por ser niños tienen prioridad, así que empecé, con ayuda de una enfermera de urgencia retire pequeños fragmentos de los brazos y rostros de los niños, tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible para no dejar cicatriz o por lo menos una muy pequeña, por desgracia algunas si requirieron ser suturadas, me agrada suturar, pero no me gusta trabajar con niños, y no porque no me agraden, si no por que sufren , llora y te imploran que no les duela y eso no es posible, además de que había que llamar a sus padres para que fueran por ellos.

Continúe con el personal que iba acompañando a los heridos graves, realmente estaban peor que los niños, en verdad trataron de protegerlos, tenían trozos incrustados más grandes, heridas más profundas, pero trabajar con ellos fue más fácil, si algunas chicas lloraban algunos chicos contenían las ganas, otros no y lloraban y gritaban jajajaja esos no me daban pena XD finalmente la última curación la chica que acompañaba a la señora del cristal en el abdomen

-Hola, soy la Dra. Alex, déjame ver tus heridas- ella estaba muy asustada, como perdida

\- Si si, claro- les había pedido a los caballeros que le dieran prioridad a las damas, no me di cuenta que ella se había rezagado y quedado al último

\- Porque te has quedado al último?- le pregunte y me dijo con la mirada perdida

\- es mi culpa ella me salvo para que la puerta no me lastimara y ahora esta en un quirófano, Dígame que estará bien – Yo seguí curando sus heridas ya eran las 8 de la noche, la señora que llego con ella ya debía de haber salido de quirófano

-El personal de este hospital trabaja muy duro para …-

-Puedo saber de ella?- Se veía muy desesperada y no dejaba de llorar.

-En cuanto termine, puedo ir a preguntar por ella pero por favor cálmese y deje me terminar sus curaciones, necesita unos puntos en la mano derecha-

Termine le pedí que se quedara en la sala de espera y fui a buscar a la señora que había llegado con ella, encontré al cirujano y me dijo que estaba en terapia intensiva que aun habían logrado contactar a los familiares, así que me pidió que me encargara de eso, fui a ver la y aun que había salido del quirófano se encontraba en una situación delicada. Baje y se lo dije a la Srta.

\- Puedo verla?-

\- Me temo que no, pero podría decirme como encontrar a sus familiares , para que sepan de su condición y esperen su recuperación-

\- Sí, claro – tomo su celular y me dio el número telefónico de la casa de la señora

\- Gracias , los llamare para que vengan de inmediato-

Entregue el número a la trabajadora social y de inmediato localizaron a os familiares, ellos ya la estaban buscando, la Srta. Estaba en la recepción cuando yo iba por mis cosas para irme a mi casa.

\- Dra.! – volteé y me empezó a hablar

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda y su trabajo- me dio un abrazo y se fue, nunca me habían agradeció de una forma tan afectiva, al dar la vuelta para ir por mi portafolio estaba la enfermera de los ojos azules con sus cosas , iba de salida

\- Tan tarde y de coqueta doctora y con una paciente- soltó una sonrisa ladina

\- No señoría! Como cree solo me agradeció la atención que le brinde- le sonreí ligeramente

\- De salida Dra.?-

\- Si , fue un día muy largo, además te dije que podías llamarme Alex – me torne un poco nerviosa, pero aun así le sonreía

\- Muy bien , Alex, la otra noche no pude agradecerte el café de la otra noche estuvo delicioso- sonrió y me miró fijamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme

\- No fue nada, pero esta noche no me caería nada mal un café- rio , tomo mi brazo y me dijo

\- Está bien, anda ve por tus cosas y te espero con el café-

Corrí a los vestidores, abrí torpemente mi loquer y saque el portafolio, me dirigí a la recepción y no la vi, camine asía la salida y estaba afuera, hacia frio así que se veía el vapor de lo caliente de los cafés y de su aliento

\- Lo siento me tarde un poco-

\- Para nada fuiste muy rápido-

Estuvimos platicando un rato en una banca del jardín del hospital, la luna me dejaba ver las curvas de sus labios, lo profundo de su mirada, hablamos por un buen rato de todo y de nada, reíamos y como estaba muy caliente el café lo bebíamos despacio, hasta que llego la mujer de la otra noche

\- Así que por eso no accediste a hablar conmigo esta noche – La morena con una actitud tan prepotente llego a romper tan hermosa atmosfera y elle le respondió de inmediato

\- No quise hablar contigo hoy por que no tenía ganas te pedí unos días para pensar las cosas, no por ningún otro motivo-

\- Bueno despídete de tu amiguita que te llevare a tu casa-

\- No lo hare , te dije que no quería hablar contigo por ahora y me llevara ella-

\- De ninguna manera o hablas conmigo o te llevo a tu casa, tu elijes-

\- Alex, puedes darme unos minutos y nos vamos?-

Yo asentí con la cabeza tome el café, lance una merada despectiva a aquella mujer y me fui a una banca que se encontraba enfrente a una distancia prudente, empezaron a hablar, ambas se veían molestas, pero aquella mujer empezó a tomarla del brazo y a querer llevársela, la hermosa enfermera que parecía salida de la luna, decidí intervenir cuando empezó a sacudirla uno poco

\- Detente ….-

\- Tú no te metas doctorsucha- lanzándome un derechazo , me abrió un poco el labio, me moleste muchísimo y cuando iba a responder la agresión escuche un grito detrás de mi

\- Alastair! Si no te vas ahora no te volveré a hablar en la vida , te dije que en unos días te llamaría ahora vete-

\- Me iré , pero esto no se quedara así, tenemos que hablar-

Me quede con mi coraje, nadie me había logrado tocar y mucho mejor sacar sangre de mi cuerpo de esa manera

\- Eres una tonta!- me dijo ella un poco molesta

\- O.O! porque , no soy tonta- le dije con un leve puchero

\- No debiste meterte yo podía con la situación-me abrazo y después limpio mi labio con su pañuelo

\- Eso era ya no se quitara la mancha-

\- No importa, Tonta!- me limpiaba mientras su cara dibujaba un puchero con preocupación

\- Está bien, no me duele…. No soy tonta!- dije mientras limpiaba

\- Ella no es así normalmente, lo siento-

\- No pasa nada , anda es tarde te llevare a tu casa-

\- No es necesario después de lo que paso debes ya ir a descansar a tu casa-

\- No , ya es bastante tarde y es peligroso, vamos-

\- Ok, no vivo muy lejos , podemos ir caminando-

\- Esta bien pero dame el pañuelo, intentare desmancharlo-

\- Claro que no! Tonta!-

\- OnO ¡! No soy tonta-

Me tomo del brazo y empezamos a caminar, durante todo el camino no dijo nada, solo se veía su mirada triste, hice algunos comentarios bobos para ver si reía, pero solo sonreía levemente, aun así la luz de la luna se veía hermosa.

Conforme íbamos avanzando me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a mi casa (._.) pero ella no decía nada, seguíamos caminado, hasta que llegamos a mi edificio (._.) después cruzamos la acera y llegamos a un edifico de condominios, ahí vivía ella

\- Es aquí-

\- Jaja quien diría que eres mi vecina-

\- Vives en el edificio?-

\- No , en le de enfrente-

\- Vaya por lo menos no tardaras en llegar a tu casa Alex-

\- Nop, será rápido (n_n)-

\- Bueno nos vemos después-

\- Si , descansa –

Se acercó a mi dando un beso muy cerca del labio donde estaba lastimado y entro al edificio, me quede unos segundo procesando la sensación de ese beso, hasta que reaccione

-Carajo! No le pregunte su nombre (OnO)!- Pate una lata que estaba ahí, golpe un carro y empezó a sonar la alarma o..o , corrí a mi departamento y me fui a dormir, no sin antes echar una mirada al edificio de enfrente preguntándome donde vivirá aquella hermosa enfermera que parece salida de la luna.


	3. cap 3 El conejo caza al tigre

Cap. 3-El conejo caza al tigre

Dios! Me va a reventar la cabeza, no puede dormir toda la noche , han pasado unos días desde que descubrí que la hermosa enfermera por azares del destino es vecina mía, nos saludamos por los pasillos del hospital, de vez en cuando la llevo a su departamento después de su guardia, a veces le compro un café, otras veces ella ya me está esperando con un café a la salida, hablamos de todo y de nada, pero siempre estoy distraída en ella en lo que me está hablando en su hermosa belleza, que siempre recuerdo que no se su nombre después que se a despedido de mi ,Dios! Vaya que soy boba.

Jess: Como que no le has preguntado su nombre? –

\- Es que siempre estoy tan encandilada mirándole, hablándole que lo olvido L -

\- Bueno al menos le has pedido su número-

\- (cara de travesura fallada) amm no-

\- QUE! –

\- Es que disfruto tanto el camino del hospital a casa que lo olvido por completo-

\- FACEBOOK; TWTTER; CORREO DE PERDIDA Hi5!-

\- L nada- toma los expedientes y empieza a golpearme eufóricamente

\- Eres una inútil no me sorprende que estés soltera ¬¬-

\- TnT ya no me pegues! Me siento fatal por eso-

\- Pues no te dejare dormir, ni trabajar ni comer hasta que sepas como se llama, su número teléfono el face o lo que sea-

\- Está bien , está bien pero no te exaltes-

Jess cumplió su palabra, no dejo de molestarme toda la guardia, no pude hacer nada a gusto, me dio los peores pacientes, no me dejo comer en la cafetería y cuando me encontraba a la enfermera, me empujaba asía ella incomodarla.

-Ya basta! La has incomodado TnT ni siquiera me ha saludado-

-Es tu culpa por ser tan boba y no preguntarle su número o tan solo su nombre-

Ahora no solo tenía que sufrir con el acoso de Jess, sufría por que la hermosa enfermera, no me había saludadoL, me la encontré varias veces en el día, pero en cuanto se percataba de mí se iba.

Termino mi guardia y la de ella, pensé en esperarla con un café, pero Salí demasiado tarde, así que esperaba ver en la puerta del hospital a esa hermosa enfermera con dos cafés, al salir de los vestidores y caminar por los pasillos pensaba en que tendría que saber su nombre, que le pedirá su teléfono y la invitaría a salir a algún lado mmm por un café o por un helado, tal vez al cine, al museo o al teatro, mientras yo fantaseaba con la idea de invitarla a salir llegue a la puerta… y no había nadie….. Era oficial….. Ella me estaba evitando u,,u.

Esa noche volví a irme sola a mi departamento u..u estaba muy triste no entendía porque me estaba evitando, no me parecía motivo suficiente motivo como para evitarme los empujones que me daba Jess cuando ella se acercaba, no quise incomodarla, llegue a mi edificio y me quede mirando el de ella sin saber cuál era su piso, porque yo estúpidamente tampoco lo pregunte , no quise entrar a mi departamento de todos modos no podría dormir , camine hasta la esquina donde había un bar subterráneo llamado La Malquerida, siempre había querido entrar pero no había tenido oportunidad, era bastante agradable, no había mucha gente imagino que por ser entre semana no mucha gente acudía, no solo era bar, también era restauran y había algunas mesas de billar, las mesas para comer se encontraban alrededor del lugar, en medio había una pista de baile y alrededor de esta estaban las mesas de billar como pequeñas pero altas mesas circulares, como no había gente para bailar la música de fondo era Jazz , me agrado el ambiente, decidí rentar una mesa de billar por un par de horas, deje mi chaqueta en la silla una mesa circular , pedí una cerveza prepara con clamato y picante, una cajetilla de cigarros y el mesero me trajo un platillo con diferentes botanas.

Tome un cigarrillo lo encendí, empecé a acomodar las bolas de billar dentro del triángulo ese (no tengo idea como se llame) no me importaba, estaba decidida a jugar sola, deje acomodado las bolas, quite el triángulo , tome la bola blanca y me dirigí al otro extremo de la mesa, coloque la bola antes de los diamante, deje el cigarrito en mi boca y golpe la bolacon el taco, impactando con las demás , en ese momento levante la mirada, aquel agradable lugar algo obscuro iluminado con luces blancas y neones de colores , entre uno de cigarro y Jazz, cambio completamente cuando dirija la mira a la entrada, quitando el cigarrillo para tirarle la ceniza, vi como entraba la enfermera, en ese momento sus movimientos se veía en cámara lenta la luz neo la iluminaba y de fondo estaba la canción Gravity de John Mayer, ya no había duda, a mi esa mujer no solo me gustaba, me encaba, me fascina, iba a dejar el palo de billar , invitarle una copa y por qué no , una partida de billa, antes de que yo pudiera volver el cigarrillo a mi boca y reaccionar de esa hermosa atmosfera que la rodeaba con tan hermosa melodía, atrás de ella entro Alartair, regrese a la mesa de billar, el hecho que no hubiese gente no me ayudo, me vio y no me saludo a pesar de que le sostuve la mirada, por el contrario, Alastair quien había decorado el rostro abriéndome el labio me, vio me vio, me sostuvo una mirada lasciva que fue correspondida y me hico señas burlonas de que venía la enfermera, en ese momento el mesero trajo mi cerveza , tome unos sorbos y seguí jugando, para mi mala suerte se sentaron en la mesa junto a mí , sé que ese demonio lo hizo apropósito para despertar mi ira.

El mesero llego a su mesa tomo su orden, se tornó tan incómodo el ambiente que solo quería salir de ahí, pero ya había pagado el billar, la cerveza era buena, y la botana junto con la música no se quedaban atrás.

Decidí quedarme, terminar mi cerveza, mi botana y la renta de la mesa, de vez en cuanto volteaba a ver a la enfermera, pero esta me ignoraba, todo lo contrario a su acompañante quien me clavaba la mirada , seguí jugando TnT sola, de repente vi que empezaron a discutir, aquel demonio le empezó a gritar, eso me hizo enfurecer, pero no intervine, la enfermera contesto a los gritos, el encargado subió el volumen de la música para ocultar los gritos , No aguante más decidí dejar la hora que me faltaba acomode las bolas y el palo para entregarlos, me puse mi chaqueta y me dispuse a terminar mi cerveza e irme de ahí, en cuanto termine de ponerme la chaqueta y tomar la cerveza, alguien me tomo del hombro volteándome abruptamente, era Alastair ¬_¬ :

-Es tu culpa verdad mocosa- no sé de qué me culpaba pero me dijo mocosa! ¬_¬ me tomo de los hombros y me estaba apretando

-Suéltame! no sé de qué me hablas y quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima- Me quite sus manos y la empuje; Aun estaba molesta por lo del labio y se atreve a tocarme y háblame así, inmediatamente atrás de ella esta estaba la enfermera

\- Deja en paz a Alex ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- pude ver como sus ojos se llenavan de rabia al oír mi nombre

-Así que es Alex esta mocosa, pues ya te había roto la cara una vez, lo puedo volver a hacer-

Me volvió a golpear, esta vez por el espacio me balance y cai al suelo

-Alastair, déjala!- grito la enfermera

-No, esta moco….- me levante y le regrese el golpe, el mesero llego con otro:

-Por favor cálmense o nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de pedirles que se retiren-

-No se preocupen de todos modos ya me iba- Dije al mesero mientras le daba una propina, pero otra vez tenía el labio abierto, aquella con toda la boca floreada de rojo (le pegue bastante fuerte ¬w¬) estaba dispuesta a hacer pelea, me estaba preparando para responderle, la enfermera intervino

-Vete antes que tome una decisión y no decirte nada-

-Está bien, (dirigió la mira asía mi ) Escúchame muy bien mocosa, esto no se va a quedar así- SE retiro del lugar y la enfermera se me acerco

-Discúlpala ella no suele ser así-

-Pues empiezo a dudarlos-

-tonta…..Mesero un bolígrafo por favor-

\- (OnO) pero ahora yo no hice nada- estaba escribiendo en una servilleta, termino y entrego el bolígrafo y

-Vamos Alex, ya es bastante tarde y si no mal recuerdo tu mañana tienes guardia- puso la servilleta doblada en dos en mi sangrante labio, tomo mi brazo y salimos del Bar , no me dejo quitarme la servilleta todo el camino, su mirada era seria y algo triste, intente hacerla reír, pero solo sonreía me miraba y regresaba la mirada al frene, llegamos a su edifico:

-Bien llegamos- Me dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de mi

-Sí, que noche! debes estar agitada- dije mientras me quitaba la servilleta y daba un paso al frente quedando muy cerca de ella

-Sí, bueno descansa nos vemos mañana ;) – me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios y se metió a la velocidad de la luz a su departamento, camine como flotando hacia mi departamento, llegue entre y al cerrar la puerta, desperté de mi estupidez y recordé que otra vez olvide pedir su número, preguntar su nombre y en que piso vivía, me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano, viendo la servilleta con una mancha de sangre y recordé que ella había escrito en ella:

" _Eres una tonta!, cuanto tiempo ibas a esperar para preguntar cómo me llamo, un siglo o qué? Me llamo Calliope y este es mi número, 9912084137 porque seguramente también tardaras ciclos en darme el tuyo o pedir el mío….. Tonta_!"

Tenía una sonrisa enorme, no podía creerlo, me dio su nombre y su número, me duche y me fui a dormir … dormí tan plácidamente que al despertar creí que se me había hecho tarde, pero no XD, tome mi celular y escribí un Tex.

" _Hola! Que tal dormiste? Espero que tengas un buen día, gustaría un café después del trabajo?"_

Recibí _repuesta inmediata:_

 _"Buenos Días, gracias espero que tengas también tengas un buen día y Claro te toca invitarlo"_ ….


End file.
